Eve (Raven)
Eve (Raven) is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Dark Psionic Aura Eve is capable of manifesting Dark Aura within herself for various purposes. She is capable of creating dark energy shield, emit psionic blast and telekinetically control matter using her dark aura. *Telepathy The capability of communicating through her mind, and listening to other's thoughts. Roll Buffs: 6 psionic aura points (replenish after use) Dark Psionic Aura applications: * Indestructible Dark Energy Shield: 0 damage (costs 6pts) * Psionic Blast: +3 for attack (2pts: normal damage, 4pts:+1 damage, 6 pts:+2 damage) * Mind-Over-Matter/Telekinesis: +3 for success (flight is automatic, does not require success roll) Telekinesis Mode: * herself (flight) : 2pts (+3 for speed and avoid) * adult human: 2pts * Small objects (e.g: gun): 1pt * Medium objects (e.g: table): 2pts-3pts * Large objects (e.g: car): 4pts-6pts Items: - Personality *Serious Background Eve had been a mutant since childhood, hiding her powers from her two closest childhood friends: Zacharias Barnham and Adata Chowi. One day Barnham happened to move away with his parents leaving his two bestfriends, and not long afterwards Adata happened to find out Eve's mutation. Years passed by that as a young adult she had moved away from her town, separated from Adata, to study Forensic Science. She happened to meet Barnham again after long time, the two started falling for each other and gotten married soon after. She eventually got pregnant and bore a son, and they named him Tiz Barnham. One day, she nearly got herself killed by some antimutant hunters and Brotherhood saved her life, making her join them. She soon figured out that Brotherhood is an antihuman organization, and fearing for her husband's safety, she--along with some other Brotherhood scientists developed a way to reverse engineer mutagen from mutants and inject it to humans in order to convert them into mutants. Her first subject was her own husband, Barnham. Barnham gained the ability to transform into a powerful beast-like creature, yet he was never able to control it. The mutation always triggered whenever Barnham felt happy (yet Eve was oblivious to this trigger), causing him to lose his conscience and wreak havoc every time he transformed. Eve always had to use her powers to stop him, and decided to forever keep it a secret from him. Barnham noticed that he often fell 'unconscious', yet never bothered to check himself up to the doctor. Years passed by, Barnham began noticing how Eve has been keeping secrets from him, both about his mutation and her secret work in the Brotherhood, causing the couple to fight more often--and him to be less happier than he used to be. This prevented him from transforming to the point that Eve began to worry less about it. On Barnham's 29th birthday, she and their son decided to give him a little surprise. Barnham got unexpectedly, really happy during the little birthday party, and he transformed into his beast form, being much stronger than he usually was. Raven's powers could not outmatch him, that he eventually killed her and their son with his own hands. Soon as Brotherhood found out about her death, they dug her grave and took her corpse to be resurrected by Manfred von Karma. Manfred's resurrection came with Mutagen Enhancement, which enhanced her powers making her stronger than she was before. Not wanting her to return to the unstable mutant Barnham, they wiped her memory of her entire family. Storyline Season 4 She was chosen to be Brotherhood's new leader post Klavier Gavin's death in the hands of Zacharias Barnham. Trivia *Claire (The Oracle) painted Barnham's 29th birthday, in which Eve and her son are seen overshadowed by large creature with birthday cake and candles shaped in '2' and '9' scattered on the floor. She had also painted the moment when Brotherhood dug her grave. *Barnham's adamantium sword was named after her. *She has twins with Klavier Gavin. *Raven is originally from DC Comics. *Eve Belduke (Darklaw) is originally from Professor Layton Versus Phoenix Wright game. Category:Characters Category:Mutants